Truth Or Dare
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: When a new season of Mackenzie Falls comes up and brings Sonny's cast mates down, Sonny tries to find a way to end the feud.      Won 1st place in OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld's SWAC Contest.
1. New Season Of Mackenzie Falls

Sonny's POV

"Those drama jerks…" Grady mumbled while surfing the television channels. All of the channels had Mackenzie Falls on.

"Stop here," Nico said. "This doesn't look Mack Falls related."

TV: "In other news, the new drama series Macken—"

"Never mind," Nico grumbled. Grady turned the TV set off.

"This has been ridiculous!" Tawni pouted. "Just because of this new season of Mackenzie Falls, there hasn't been a word about me!"

The new season of Mackenzie Falls had been driving us all crazy. We were ignored and we all felt like we were going to die. No one cared about funniness, just stupid soap operas that didn't make sense.

"Guys, I know we're all bummed, but cheer up," I said, trying to lighten up the mood. "What if we all bond? Hasn't this feud gone long enough?"

"Sonny, those drama jerks have hated us ever since we've been here," Nico protested. "Chad seems softer though ever since you joined."

"Sonny, I'm always right… and pretty!" Tawni joined in the conversation while putting a new piece of hot pink gum in her mouth. "And I've never gotten to get Chad as soft as you can."

"What are you guys getting at?" I asked curiously.

"Chad likes you Sonny," Tawni said, now applying mascara.

"And he still hates our show!" Nico added.

"Maybe we can reduce this hate tonight," I said. "Um… oh! Back in Wisconsin, we would play Truth or Dare. We would have so much fun." I smiled really widely to be convincing.

"Fine," Nico agreed half-heartedly. "But you have to invite them. It was your idea."

"You know, I'll go do that now, because I know this will make us all feel better, and I haven't finished my daily argument with Chad…" I said.

As I was about to leave, a god-like figure with hypnotizing blue eyes walked in. This could only be one person, Chad Dylan Cooper. What do you know, he beat me to it.

"Hey, Sonny," he said. "We haven't finished our argument yet."

"Yeah… about that," I started. I looked at my cast mates, then back at Chad. "This rivalry has been going on too long between our shows."

"And…?"

"And So Random wants Mackenzie Falls to come over tonight and play Truth or Dare."

"Hm…"

"Yes or no?"

"Definitely yes."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"See ya then," he winked at me. "I already know the perfect dare."

Then he left with a smile on his face… something was up.

Chad's POV

I walked down the hall back to my set, thinking about all of the things I could make America's Sweetheart do.

Sonny was different from all of the girls I've met. She was so down-to-earth, sweet, cheery, and… perfect. But how could Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, fall so hard for a girl? How could I possibly fall for someone on something as weird as So Random? How could I fall for Sonny Munroe?

I thought more about it and came up with a conclusion. How could I not fall for Sonny Munroe? I can't help it.

I was a happy man with a brilliant plan. Tonight, Sonny Munroe would have to kiss me. After this, we will—I mean she will be in love with me.


	2. I Think I'm In Love

Chad's POV

I told my cast mates about what we were invited to, and they agreed to do it. They agree to do whatever the greatest actor of our generation wants to do.

Rehearsal was absolutely horrible. Sonny was on my mind so much, I kept on messing up my lines.

"Mackenzie, she's in love!" Penelope said dramatically.

"But I love her!" I shot back.

"If you truly love her, you'll let her go. She was your past. Focus on your future, me."

"I didn't think Sonny would hurt me so badly."

"Sonny?"

"What?"

"You said Sonny."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Uh… can I take 5?"

The next scene was horrible.

"Mackenzie let go of me! My heart doesn't belong with you anymore!" Chloe yelled.

"I need to show you what we could've been, Sonny. What we still could be," I explained dramatically.

"You did it again."

"What?"

"You said Sonny."

The next scene was unbearable.

"Kiss me!" Penelope squealed. "You'll see what your future is!" she cackled.

"My heart belongs to Sonny!"

She scoffed and looked at me again.

"I mean Chloe! My heart belongs to Chloe!"

After rehearsal, Penelope came up to me.

"Chad, rehearsal was horrible. What gives?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just distracted."

"Chad, you like Sonny. Just admit it. I know things."

"Okay, fine. I like her."

"Not so fast. You're cheating. Who do you like?"

"Sonny Munroe."

"Now say it altogether."

"I like Sonny Munroe."

"Okay. I just came here to say that you've got it bad."

"Yeah, I know that."

"I've been daydreaming about kissing her, and that is just wrong."

Penelope was a really good friend. She knew almost exactly what I was thinking and when I was thinking it. And Sonny's lips were definitely on my mind.

"So…?" I asked.

"How can I help?"

If you needed advice, Penelope was the person to go to, and being a good friend of her and the greatest actor of our generation, I told her my plan, and she smiled.

"Aw, that's so sweet Chad."

"Thanks."

"Look, I know Sonny. She likes you too. Don't worry."

That made my day.

"Thanks Penelope."

"Don't mention it."

Sometimes I wondered what Penelope actually thought of people. She was always doing something nice for someone (at the Falls, at least). I also wondered why she was helping me get Sonny. She hated Sonny, mostly because she was on So Random. But when I thought back, I realized that she saw girls that dated me come and go. Though I hated it, I was… a player. I guess she saw how I felt about Sonny and felt that she would be happy seeing me with someone who'd be with me for a long time. I bet she wouldn't care if Sonny had fins, a dog tail, or an eyeball in her forehead.

I feasted on sushi while I thought more about Sonny… what was happening to me?

"You're in love…" Penelope said in a sing-song tone. Though Penelope was a good friend, I had to admit, it was kind of creepy how she could read your mind just like that.

She was right though. I liked Sonny, REALLY liked her. No, not even close… I loved her.


	3. Nice Tawni?

Sonny's POV

I was on a bench with Chad, watching the sunset. Chad's arm was around me, and my head rested on his shoulder.

"I promised that I would give you something to remember, right?" he asked, putting me in a trance.

"Yes, you did," I smiled.

"There's only one thing left now," he grinned.

He tucked my hair in the back of my ear. I felt like I was floating on air. He rose up my chin and leaned in closer to kiss me. He laid his lips on my cheek, and then brushed his lips on my cheekbone. Then, he went for my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him more. I could feel him turn to stone. I moved in ways I never did. Then right when I started pulling away, he kissed back… more. Round three started… and then round four…

I opened my eyes to find that "Chad" was my pillow. And also, I was in the prop house.

"Gosh, I've got it bad," I sighed.

"I'll say." I jumped at the sound of Tawni's voice. "You been making out with a pillow and have been saying 'Chad, Chad' all over again and again."

"Why do you care?" I asked a bit harshly, which I didn't mean it to.

"I want—I need to help you."

"What?"

"Look, Sonny. I've just broken up with my boyfriend yesterday, and if I can't make my beautiful self happy, I might as well help someone needy like you."

"Aw… what an almost sweet thing to say," I said back.

There was an awkward silence. Then Tawni stepped forward, coming to hug me (I think), but decided it wasn't worth it.

It was a few minutes later when she decided to say something. "So… what's your plan?"

"My plan?"

"Yeah, your plan to make Chad fall for you."

"I don't have one."

"Then, we'll decide something… um… what if you make him confess that he likes you in Truth or Dare?"

"By using truth? You have to tell the truth, hence the word truth. He hates my guts."

"Sonny, no one, not even your worst enemy would come over here just to 'finish your daily argument'. That's what his lips said. His eyes said that he wanted to talk to you. And also, his feet…"

"His feet?"

"Were pointing in your direction. That's body language, Sonny. He likes you, a lot."

I smiled in victory.

"Maybe you don't need a plan," Tawni said. "Just let the bricks fall where they will."

"Thanks Tawni. This is the first time you've helped me," I said impressed.

"For this one time, we can share the spotlight."

*Note: Sorry it's short. I'll try to post longer chapters. And sorry for not including copyright laws! I promise I'll add it at the end of this story and because of this whole mix-up thing, I'll give out a shout out to one (or two, or five, or twenty) of you people! :P


	4. I Can't Breathe

Chad's POV

There we were, with the lights dimmed, on the Mackenzie Falls set. All of us decided that it would be better over at the Mack Falls, because of all the… amusing things in the Randoms' prophouse… The Falls was a much better place. The fake stars out, the light dimmed, the fake river trickling in the background… even without the scenes shooting; there was a lot of drama. After all, I would know that because I'm the greatest actor of our generation. ;)

Then Sonny walked into the room…

The game started. Nico dared Tawni to eat carbs. Portlyn dared Devon to mess up his hair. Penelope dared me take off my shirt and run around the studio. Zora dared Nico and Grady to stick their heads under our "fro-yo machine" and drink from the tip. This was the weirdest dare, but Nico and Grady did it. I learned that there are some things that you can never unsee… By the way, we're getting a new frozen yogurt machine next week.

Then it was my turn. Penelope nudged me to work my plan. Why was I so nervous? I AM CHAD DYLAN COOPER! I'm never this nervous.

"Um… Sonny?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" she asked a bit nervously also.

I guess it was weird, because I was the first person to dare someone from the rival show.

"I dare you to…" I gulped.

"Yes?" Sonny asked.

I started choking wildly, and I fainted. Everything went black. I could only hear distant voices.

"He fainted!" Portlyn yelped.

"Don't just stand there! Someone help him!" Penelope squealed.

"He doesn't look like he's breathing," Devon pointed out.

"I know CPR!" Sonny offered.

"Then hurry!" Penelope answered.

"Chad…" Sonny whispered.


	5. Kiss Of Life

Sonny's POV

Oh my gosh. Chad wasn't breathing.

I bent down and opened Chad's mouth. I leaned closer to his mouth and pressed my lips against his. I breathed air into him. After a while, Chad's lips moved with mine. He kissed back. Though at first I wanted to lift my head and reveal that he was and wanted to kiss me and he was alright the whole time, I stopped and let my lips flow with his. I couldn't help but enjoy it. We kissed for about 5 minutes, when Penelope spoke up.

"Is he breathing yet?" She seemed like she cared.

I put my ear to his chest. I could hear his heart pounding faster than mine.

"He's not breathing, but he's still alive," I told them.

Chad and I enjoyed our session while everyone else decided to play without us. I caught a glimpse of Chad smiling after he started "breathing" again. We were both VERY happy.


	6. My Dream Comes True

*Try listening to "I Promise You" by Selena Gomez while reading this. It goes so sweetly and nicely in this chapter.

Chad's POV

I decided to go see my biggest fan in the middle of the night and see if my plan worked.

"Guess who?" I asked.

The door opened.

"Hey Chad," Sonny smiled.

"That was some kiss," I replied.

"Yeah," she said a bit awkwardly. "Would you like to come in?"

"Eh… sure."

I saw that she was watching Mackenzie Falls.

"So you're a Falls fan now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she giggled a bit. "Just yesterday."

"I guess I should tell you that I'm a So Random fan now…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'd be lying."

There was a bit of a silence. I guess this was why she thought I was a jerk.

I sat on her couch. "C'mere. I don't bite or anything," I winked.

She sat next to me obediently and laid her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her. We both watched Mackenzie Falls, episode 416, scene 6, where Chloe and Mackenzie find that they have feelings for each other while sitting on a park bench and watching the sunset. Ah…

Sonny's POV

We watched Mackenzie Falls together. He held me close.

"Oh Mackenzie," Chloe sighed. "I always knew that we were perfect for each other."

At this moment, Chad and I both looked at each other, and I got lost in his eyes. It was like I was under his spell…

He leaned closer to me, then I moved closer to him. I put my hand in the back on his head and pushed him towards me. Sparks flew when our lips touched. We started kissing each other very passionately. He held me closer and I wrapped my arms around him, so then he wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

Before I knew it, I was on top of him with my fingers knotted in his hair. His lips moved so perfectly. Then our tongues met. The feeling was incredible and I felt like I was walking on air. It came so naturally, and my heart seemed to be pounding faster and faster. A million angels started to sing and the whole world around me dissolved.

Then when we both broke away, we were smiling. I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

Then Chad whispered in my ear. "I love you, Muroe."

We both fell asleep, both starstruck.


	7. Love Me, Love Me, Say That You Love Me

*I don't own "Love Me" by Justin Bieber. I was listening to the song while writing this chapter, so I decided to throw it in, because the song went so well with their relationship. This chapter goes well with that song as background music. Just so you know. ;)

Chad's POV

It had been week since Sonny and I have been secretly dating, and we definitely had feelings for each other. She hadn't told me she loved me yet, and though I knew it was true, it would be nice to actually hear it, you know? I texted Sonny the details.

"hey shortstack"

"hey chad"

"dinner 2nite?'

"sure :D"

"cya at 8"

"cya"

"i'll miss u"

"i'll miss u"

" ;) "

Then Penelope caught up with me after a great rehearsal.

"How's romance?" she asked.

"Great," I replied. "And thanks for the plan that night last week."

"I had just come up with it then, so I thought it would be best to tell you my plan about the fake fainting and fake suffocating, but I thought that your plan was better. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt."

"So…"

"You're having dinner with Sonny tonight, aren't you?" she smiled.

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew that you would tonight, so here you go." She handed me a slip of paper.

"What's this?"

"Your reservation for the best sushi house in town and for your haircut. And also, your new suit is in your dressing room. You'll know where it is."

I started to thank her, but when I started she cut me off.

"You're welcome," she giggled.

It was almost scary how she could read your mind…

It took me about an hour to pick a haircut (I wanted this to be perfect), then soon found one that Sonny would love. Once I got into my dressing room, I took a shower (yeah, I have a bed and a shower in my dressing room, because I'm THE greatest actor of our generation) and put on my suit. I looked in to the mirror and took forever to comb my hair and make sure it was absolutely flawless. Once I was done, it was 8:30. 8:30? I ran over to Sonny's apartment and knocked on her door (which was almost right next to the studio) and knocked.

"Sonny?"

"I'm not snoring!" I could hear her say. She must have been sleeping.

I chuckled. "Sorry, I was late. Can you open the door?"

"Yeah, sorry." She opened the door.

"Wow, you look… amazing," I breathed.

She went with the "small, strapless black dress" number with red high heels, red necklace, and red dangly earrings. The most tempting of all though were her devil red lips.

"Thanks," she said. "You look great too." She smiled her signature smile.

"Shall we go m'lady?" I asked.

"Aw… that's really cute. And yes, we shall."

I escorted her to a white limo.

"Wow this is really nice," she said. "I can't believe we're finally doing this."

"Neither can I," I breathed. I looked at her lips. She got the message, and she smiled.

I leaned forward and she moved with me like a magnet. When our lips touched, it was like magic. I pushed my lips against hers very gently. She pulled me closer and wrapped her arms around me. I outlined the perfect shape of her lips with my tongue. She pulled me closer, twirling her fingers in my hair.

"Mr. Cooper?" the driver asked through the limo divider.

"Yeah?" I said, just barely lifting my lips from Sonny's.

"We're here."

"Yeah, thanks."

I took Sonny into the restaurant.

"The private room," I told the waiter, then gave him a small tip of $25.

"This way," he nodded.

We sat down, and our order was taken.

"Anything to drink? It's on me," I winked.

"How about a Coke?" she asked.

"Two Cokes please," I informed the waitress that took our order.

We both looked at the menu and Sonny looked puzzled.

"Hey Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"How about you order? You know everything about sushi."

"Yeah, sure."

A waiter came with our drinks, and I ordered the best and most expensive sushi for me and my lady. In almost five minutes, our food came. Only Chad Dylan Cooper gets food this fast. I'm happy I'm me.

The food was almost as amazing as how Sonny looked. We both ate well, and we talked about our two shows. I told her that I was going to star in the new movie "Starstruck", and I asked her if she would be interested in playing my love interest. She said that she would love to, then smiled that smile that always made me melt and babble like a fool

When we were done, the same white limo picked us up. This time I turned on the radio.

Radio: "Love songs playing all night at Hollywood's Love Zone. Up next is Love Me – by Justin Bieber."

While the song was playing, Sonny pulled me closer by my tie in a way that I wouldn't choke. She gazed into my eyes, very deeply, looked at my lips, and back at my eyes. She licked her lips.

"Still hungry?" I asked.

"Maybe you can fix that?" she asked.

I darted towards her lips more hungry than she was. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. She entangled her fingers into my hair like she did before dinner, and then she pushed her tongue into my mouth. I paused at this action, a bit shocked, but I liked it. I resumed kissing at once.

Everything seemed to disappear and we didn't care about anything or anyone but each other.

I started kissing her neck near the end of the song, begging her to do what the song said to do: "Tell me you love me."

Then, as quiet as she could, she whispered it in my ear, "Chad Dylan Cooper, I love you."


	8. As If I Never Existed

*I don't own The Twilight Saga, or more specifically, New Moon.

Sonny's POV

I walked into the prop house to find all of my cast mates but Tawni looking right at me.

"Hey, Sonny," Nico greeted me.

"Hi," I sighed happily still thinking of last night.

"You seem happy," Nico said.

"Yeah," I sighed again.

"A little too happy…" Zora buzzed into our conversation.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit nervously.

"I mean that the jig's up sister!" she barked.

"We're talking about betrayal, Sonny," Nico clarified.

Did they know about Chad and me?

"What do you mean?" I asked again in the same tone.

"Grady, show her," Nico growled a bit.

Grady shoved a magazine to me. "You were kissing the enemy!"

I grabbed it. My eyes widened, and I nearly died when I saw the cover picture. The cover was a picture of Chad and me in the limousine with me on top of him, his hands on my hips, kissing hungrily.

"America's Sweet Heart and America's Bad Boy? Secrets Leaked! Page 182"

"Channy? Page 176"

"Chad Dylan Cooper: Starstruck much? Might lose his new movie 'Starstruck'. Role may be taken over by Sterling Knight! Details on page 188"

"Bigger than Stemi! Page 132"

"Pictures Leaked! Page 146"

"You're all over this issue of Tween Weekly," Zora said in a way that made my body shiver. "And you're on the news." She gestured to the television that was on in the prop house.

TV: "Last night, we found America's Bad Boy with America's Sweetheart kissing. That's right. The star of Mackenzie Falls, Chad Dylan Cooper, was caught with rival So Random's Sonny Munroe. With Mackenzie Falls entering its sixth season, "Channy" could ruin Mackenzie Falls' chances of a seventh. And rumor is that Chad might lose his role in 'Starstruck' and be taken over by Sterling Knight. On the bright side, Channy is nominated for the Teen Choice Award: Best Couple, up against Stemi, Nelena, and Robsten! Will Channy survive? Up next: Stemi heats up!"

Grady flicked off the television. "We forbid you to see him."

"You can't forbid me!" I said.

"Do you even hear yourself? How could you date a Falls person? Or kiss one?" Nico said.

"You've betrayed us!" Zora accused. "And I thought you were pure!" she sniffed.

"What about Tawni's opinion?" I asked, hoping for a save.

"She didn't want to get involved in it whatsoever," Zora said very informative.

"Why can't I see Chad?" I asked.

"We know what's good for you," Nico tried to assure me.

"No, you don't!" I shouted. "I can see who I want."

"We'll never be okay with this!" Zora shouted.

"ARGH!" I stormed out onto the Mackenzie Falls set.

"Chad, did you see this issue of Tween Weekly?" I asked.

"Yes, my cast mates showed me. Everyone on the Falls hates me."

"I'm so sorry," I started, but he stopped me.

"I think it would be easier if…" he stopped. "If we started hating each other again," his voice broke.

"What are you saying? You don't want to be seen with me?" A tear trickled down my chin.

"I want to, honestly I do," his voice was quiet. "But it would be easier if we didn't."

"But…"

"No buts. It will be as if I never existed." He quoted from New Moon, knowing that was one of my favorite books. "You'll get over me."

"I can't believe you're breaking up with me," my voice broke.

"Sonny, even if I fall in love again, I won't love her as much as I always will love you."

"I can't believe you. I can't believe this. I don't want to believe this."

"Sonny—" he started, but I cut him off before my eyes could get puffier.

"Good bye, Chad."


	9. The Way I Loved You

*I don't own "The Way I Loved You – by Selena Gomez". This chapter is based on that song!

Chad's POV

I just broke up with Sonny, and I felt as if part of my soul had been ripped out of me.

Everything was just too much. My cast mates hated me (except for Penelope), the paparazzi was on my case more than usual, the news was on about us, that issue of Tween Weekly had that picture of Sonny and me. Nothing was private anymore. Even worse, I could lose my movie deal and a seventh season of Mackenzie Falls. But was Sonny worth all of this, wasn't she?

But… this wouldn't be good for her. She was America's Sweetheart. I can't let sleazy paparazzi change her… even if she hated me from now on, I would always love her, and that's what counted. I just wanted what was best for Sonny.

I kept saying the words I last said to Sonny in my mind. "Even if I ever fall in love again, I won't ever love the way that I will always love you…" I held onto those words.

Penelope came up to me.

"What happened? Something's been ticking you off," Penelope said, concerned.

"I just broke up with Sonny," I tried to say without guilt.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"I guess I should've seen it coming. America's Sweetheart? What was I thinking?" I wracked my brain.

"Go to your apartment and try to not think about it."

"Okay… you're a great friend Penelope."

She hugged me, then she said, "Tomorrow is a new day. It might be life-changing, it might be magical."

I said, "But if I fall in love with someone new, I won't be the way I loved Sonny." I quoted from Sonny's favorite song by my friend Selena Gomez.

"Don't be so sure," Penelope whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing," she smiled. "Get some rest. If you need me, I'm going to be in my dressing room all afternoon."

I smiled. At least Penelope would help make me feel better.

I walked to my apartment, still feeling horrible. I cried myself to sleep.

The dream was as if the break up never happened. I was laughing with Sonny on a beach. She was wearing a bikini, as I was wearing my swim shorts, shirtless. We talked about… everything. She smiled and I chuckled. Our lips met for one sweet, short peck. The feeling was once again amazing.

I took a fortune cookie (Sonny loved Chinese food) from our picnic basket. I opened it up. The slip of paper said this:

"There is a flaw in your life, but you can fix it."

I ripped up this fortune, and left the cookie in the sand. I had always been superstitious, and I had been told that if you get a fortune and you don't eat it, it won't come true.

I took another one and opened it.

"Someone who you trust cannot be trusted."

Learning what the first fortune had said, I ate the cookie and let my mind wander towards the thought that Penelope thought I was trying to keep me away from, Sonny.


	10. Scheming Tawni

Sonny's POV (A month later)

I was in my apartment with my mom who had been completely unaware of Channy until three days ago when she got back from Wisconsin, and though I had already told her every detail, she had the patience to listen to it again and comfort.

"Sonny, he's gone," she tried to convince me in the kindest way she could.

"I know, just because of the paparazzi," I sobbed. "I have to let it go."

There was a knock at the door, and my mom answered it.

"Tawni?" I asked.

"Yeah, you've been like this for a month."

"Yeah, so?" I blew my nose.

"Chad has moved on and is dating Penelope."

"There's no problem that you can make worse by adding guilt or jealousy!" I accused.

"So… we should get you all dolled up, because we are going out tonight!" she said.

"Where are we going may I ask?" I wiped a tear from my face.

"Italia, where Italian is served right," she announced.

"And how's that going to cheer me up?" I asked a bit curiously.

"The food is okay, the service is terrible, but there are really, REALLY cute guys."

"It's too soon," I complained.

"It's been a month, Sonny, and people get over their exes in a matter of days. We need you to get out again!"

"Don't worry, I promise that you'll feel better."

"I promise."

"Okay," I sniffed.

"Look, the day's still young. We're going to go shopping for both of us, get mani-pedis, and I already have a reservation for Italia." She took my hand. For the first time in a long time, I smiled.

Then, Tawni took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just needed to text someone to say hi."

"Whatever. Let's go!"

I was desperate and would do anything to get Chad off of my mind.

Chad's POV

My phone vibrated.

"Who's that Chad?" Penelope chimed in her sweet voice.

"A Random," I tried not to care. Was it Sonny? I picked up my phone quickly.

It was a text from Tawni.

"sonny and me are goin 2 italia at 8"

"so?"

"b ther"

"Something bothering you?" Penelope asked.

"No, nothing," I said.

"Do you want some more crab?" She was about to feed me more king crab.

"I'm okay. Hey, do you want to go to Italia tonight?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Pick you up at 8," I clicked my tongue and went to my apartment to freshen up.


	11. Penelope's Tangled, Twisted Secret

Tawni's POV

"Hey Sonny?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"I need to check on something real quick, a surprise."

"Okay," I said. "Here's fifty bucks." I handed her $50.

"This is too much, Tawni," she said in her niceness.

"Consider it a loan," I replied. "I'm losing time."

As I ran in my gold heels and skinny jeans (which was hard, but I still looked pretty like I always did), and got into my red car. I called Chad.

"CDC here. Lemme hear ya say heee-eeey."

"Chad, it's me, Tawni."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Go to Penelope's apartment outside of the door. Don't knock."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I barked.

"Yes!" he said a bit scared.

"Kay-kay. Bye! Text when you're there," I said.

I got the text in about 5 minutes. Then I called Penelope.

"Hello?"

"Hey Penelope! It's Tawni."

"Oh, hi Tawni."

"So I hear that you and Chad are dating."

"Oh yeah. We are SO perfect for each other."

"How'd you get a guy so great?" I tried not to gag and succeeded.

"Well, I blogged about 'Channy' and sent it to the paparazzi."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know. I should've done that years ago. Maybe then Chad would've realized that we're perfect for each other."

"Well, what else did you do?"

"Well, just that. But it would be too much for Chad, and so he'd go to me for comfort and break up with Sonny. Within a week, I was his girlfriend."

"Great story, but I have to go."

"Nice talkin' to ya," she replied.

"Bye," I said, smiling to what she didn't know what she just had admitted.

I texted Chad.

"look, I kno u want to get bak at her"

"u have a plan?"

"yes. ur still goin to italia?"

"yes…"

"cya ther"

When I saw Sonny, I saw that she had bought an elegant, small red dress along with a pair of gold high heels and a gold butterfly clip. I had to admit that Sonny had taste, and she COULD look good if her mom didn't buy most of her clothes. But she couldn't ever be a pretty as me!

"C'mon Sonny. It's time for our mani-pedis now," I pulled her by her hand playfully, and for the first time in a month, she laughed.


	12. Best Day Ever

*I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately. I'm a huge fan though! :D I also don't own Good Luck Charlie. Again, big fan. :D

Sonny's POV

Tawni insisted to pay for EVERYTHING. I told her that my dress was too expensive, but she didn't listen. I decided to go with it, because arguing with Tawni is a pain, and it makes me remember about my daily arguments with… You-Know-Who (and no, not Voldemort).

During mani-pedis, Tawni thought I looked a bit tense.

"Should we get a massage too?" she asked.

"No, it'll be fine. Way too expensive," I replied.

"Oh, don't be silly!" she giggled. "It'll be relaxing. My fingers are almost dry. I'll call and make a reservation."

"Tawni, please."

"Sonny! Isn't this the most perfect day ever? Why not make it better?"

"Well, I can't argue with that," I gave up.

"That's the spirit!" she brightened up.

After our fingers and toes dried, we (well, Tawni) paid for their fantastic job and we walked over to the spa right next to this place for our massages, then got our hair done. That was money well spent.

At about 6:30, we went to her apartment and got read together. We took turns to change in the bathroom, and we did our make-up in front of this HUGE mirror. She complimented me on how I looked (which she never did) and I complimented her generously. She wore a spaghetti-strap green dress with silver high-heels and a silver flower clip. Her hair, like mine, was gently curled and in a side pony-tail. I thought of it as if we were complete opposites. Red and green. Gold and silver. Gryffindor and Slytherin.

We both did a sassy pose together.

"I'd date us," I said.

"I'd marry us," she replied.

Then we did the Check-It-Out Girls pose.

Last but not least, we grabbed our handbags (identical, both black), and we added more lipstick, Tawni: Cocoa Moco Cocoa, Me: Devilish Red.

We both got into Tawni's car and drove to Italia. We both laughed on the way.

"This has been the best day ever!" I shouted.

"And it will get better," Tawni chirped. "Wait 'til you see the hot guys!"

And I actually looked forward to it.

*Sorry the chapter is so short! I'll update soon!


	13. The Jealousy Game

*I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Good Luck Charlie.

Chad's POV

I escorted Penelope to Italia, refusing the urge to scowl and break up with her right then and there.

"Sweetie, how'd you know I love Italian food?" Penelope asked.

"I just know," I tried to sound sweet and pure, which was challenging, since she broke Sonny and me up, but I succeeded. After all, I'm the greatest actor of our generation.

The second I stepped in, I saw both Sonny and Tawni. They both looked stunning, but all I could see was Sonny who took my breath away with her high heels and a spaghetti strap, devil red dress. Her perfect, soft brown hair was gently curled in a side pony-tail with a gold butterfly in her hair. Tawni helped me gain conscious and helped my catch my breath by interrupting my silent fantasies of what it would be like if Sonny were still mine. But who knew? Maybe, she still truly was.

"Hey Chad. What a shock to see you here!" Tawni laughed.

"Chad," Sonny sneered. I felt hurt by this.

"Sonny," I sneered back.

"Here's a crazy thought. What if we get the same table?" Tawni asked. I could see that Penelope didn't like this idea.

"Great idea," I could tell Sonny meant to say it sarcastically, but it didn't sound that way.

"Great," Tawni chirped.

"Table for 4," I told the waiter. He nodded.

"Hey," the waiter winked at Sonny. She giggled back. No… this can't already happen.

After we were seated by the same waiter who had that exchange with Sonny, we started having a very awkward conversation. I noticed that Italia served us way quicker than they usually do. And that waiter kept an eye on Sonny.

I sat right across from Sonny, Penelope next to me, and Tawni next to Sonny. I noticed that Sonny kept staring at that waiter… could this be a trick? Well, two could play at that game.

"So sweetie," I turned to Penelope. "On our next date we can go to that really good sushi house. I'll rent a limo, maybe get the private booth…"

"Aw… isn't he the cutest and sweetest boyfriend or what?" Penelope answered.

"Aw…" I replied. I kissed her cheek.

A few minutes later, the waiter that Sonny kept on staring at came with water.

"Hey sweet thang," the waiter said to Sonny.

"Hey," Sonny smiled.

"So… my name's Zac," he nodded. I almost choked. I thought of Zac, as in Zac Efron. "What's yours?"

"Sonny," she replied.

"Nice name," he winked. "Listen, I get off work tomorrow early. I was wondering if you wanna go out later?"

"Take off that hat real quick," Sonny said. The hat covered most of his face.

He took of his hat and revealed sleek, black hair, with dark blue eyes, and flashing white teeth. "Eh?"

"Well, your chances are super good," she smiled brilliantly.

"You have a phone number?" he asked.

"Yeah," she reached in her purse and got out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote quickly on it. "Here it is."

"Nice," he clicked his tongue and winked. Sonny melted immediately.

"So Chad, what looks good?" Penelope asked.

I put down my menu. "You."

"You are so sweet," she laughed.

I put my arm around her.

I could see Tawni watching as I tried to top Sonny, and Sonny trying to top me.

"Hey guys, ready to order?" Sonny asked.

Everyone nodded.

Sonny turned toward the waiter.

He took everyone else order really quickly, then turned to Sonny.

"Can I have the deluxe pasta with the restaurant's signature sauce?" she asked.

He scribbled on the piece of paper, then made eye contact with Sonny. "For you, it's on the house."

Sonny giggled adorably.

The waiter, Zac (ugh…), literally ran to the doors to the kitchen to set the order, then came out with fresh and hot food. (Well, at least Sonny's was.)

"So, I get a discount here," Zac nodded.

"Yeah…" Sonny said, smiling and definitely interested.

"Maybe you and me can get a private booth in the back…"

"Sure," she seemed bright. I could almost hear her heart beating faster and faster. Could she actually be falling for him?

"DON'T YOU HAVE SOME WORK TO DO?" I asked/screamed.

"Yeah…" he seemed a bit startled. "I'll let you guys eat…"

"Honey, calm down," Penelope tried, but I couldn't. I knew what he was thinking, because I've met scum like him before. He was thinking about all of the things that he could make her do… I couldn't let that happen. I wanted America's Sweetheart to stay the way she was, even if she hated me forever.

I could see Tawni eating as she looked at the way I was staring at Sonny so lovingly, yet Zac in such a jealous way.

We ate very quickly. I think Sonny ate quickly just to see Zac.

Once Zac came back, he said, "See ya tomorrow," and then winked. He started to lean closer to Sonny. Sonny understood what he was going to do, and moved closer to him. Right when their lips were about to touch, I pushed him away, and pressed my lips to Sonny's.


	14. A Break Up and A Make Up

Sonny's POV

I felt like I was flying. I couldn't help but enjoy the taste of these familiar lips.

Chad still cared about me, he really did.

I kissed back generously, then opened my eyes. I once again got lost in a pair of brilliant blue eyes. I could see Penelope wasn't happy, and Tawni was munching nervously, staring at the whole scene.

"B-b-b-b-b-but this can't happen!" Penelope stuttered, which was very interesting to hear. "You can't fall in love with her!"

"I've been in love with her since the minute she walked in the Condor Studios!" Chad argued. The whole restaurant silenced, staring at Penelope and Chad.

"I did everything to prevent that!" she said. "I knew that she would attract too much attention and trouble!" Penelope fought back.

"I love her!" Chad snarled.

"But I love you!" Penelope said.

"Well I hate—I mean, I'm afraid to fly!" Chad said. Then he thought some more. "My heart belongs to Sonny."

"You're America's Bad Boy. She's America's Perfect Little Angel! You don't belong together! That's why I sent the paparazzi!" she shrieked, and then covered her mouth.

"It was you?" I said.

"Of course it was me!" Penelope scoffed. "I cared about Chad and knew that you would attract too much attention. I mean, America's Bad Boy and America's Sweetheart?"

"You don't care about Chad!" I picked a fight. "You only care about yourself."

"What about you?" Penelope asked. "You want Chad for yourself."

"I actually love him! I don't want him for publicity! The paparazzi have been on your case ever since you've been dating him. You said that this scandalous relationship was between you and Chad, knowing that the readers would thirst for more," I shot.

Me: 1 Penelope: 0

"Prove it," Penelope said. "Prove that you love him."

"Well, what would you say if the paparazzi asked you what you like about Chad?"

"His fame, his fortune, his glory, his success."

"What about his hair, his eyes, the way he held me, his heart? Because that's what I would say."

The restaurant cheered for me.

"I love him," I said.

"Well I love him more," Penelope said.

"Then you'll let him go!" I said.

"Why don't you?" Penelope shot.

"I already did, and he came back," I said. "He was always mine."

"How was he always yours? He DATED me. Doesn't that hurt?" she asked.

"Yes… and no. Because he came back. If you let something that's yours go, and they don't came back, it was never yours in the first place," I said.

"Why doesn't Chad choose?" Penelope asked.

Chad looked at both of us. He stood up. He breathed in then whispered, "Penelope."

"YES!" Penelope said.

"I'm breaking up with you," he said. He breathed in deeply, then smiled at me. "Shall we go m'lady?"

"We shall," I smiled back.

He escorted me to a black convertible. "I'm going to take you to my apartment… you might still be hungry." He winked. I knew what he meant and nodded. He smiled and started driving.


	15. A Romantic Night

*HUGE fan of Taylor Swift, but I don't own her or her songs. :D

Sonny's POV

Chad's apartment was amazing, covered in shade of brilliant blue, sky blue, pure white, and tints of silver. The bed was the size of two king beds. I noticed the huge silver and crystal chandelier. Everything seemed to compliment his eyes.

"It's not much, but it's mine," Chad said, snacking on some food. Italia wasn't the most satisfying food.

"It's great," I yawned.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"Can I change in the bathroom real quick?"

"Sure."

I went into the bathroom, changed into pajamas, then threw myself on the bed and stared at the chandelier. White candles were lit, giving a light, angelic mood to the scene, which were romantic too. There were small, twinkly lights along the ceiling creating a soft mood. The radio was on Hollywood's Love Zone, playing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.

"I thought you said that you were still hungry," Chad winked. I saw that his chest was bare. This was how he always slept.

"You can fix that," I smiled and closed my eyes.

Chad got on top of me and started kissing me. I froze. I hadn't felt this feeling in a month.

His warm breath was inviting, and his lips were so soft. The way his lips moved with mine was gold. We moved like magnets in perfect rhythm, expecting something, then getting a pleasant surprise instead. The way he pulled me closer… the way he twisted his hand in my hair… the whole world around us dissolved and a thousand angels started to sing.

He noticed that I wasn't kissing back. When he started to pull away, I pulled his head closer to me and kissed hungrily. His hand went up on my back, his other hand outlined my waistline under my pants. He started kissing my neck.

"I've missed you," I whispered. "For a whole month."

"Me too, Munroe," he whispered, barely lifting his lips off of my neck. I could feel his breath.

"Should we tell our cast mates that we're dating?" I let it slip.

"No," he said coolly. "That's not a good idea. I mean, Tawni and Penelope know. That's enough."

"Why?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

"You don't know that paparazzi. They will invade our privacy and everything."

I let it go. Chad was right. This whole thing should be kept private and not public.

A few minutes later, I was cuddling with Chad. He decided to spark conversation.

"Maybe we should tell our cast mates," he said.

"No, we shouldn't. You said it yourself. The paparazzi won't give us a break," I yawned.

"We're still nominated for Best Couple in the Teen Choice Awards," he said.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"You're tired, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said sleepily. I laid my head on his chest. His skin was warm. I closed my eyes while listening to Chad hum a familiar tune. He wrapped me in his arms and cradled me to sleep.


	16. The Chandelier

Chad's POV

I opened my eyes slightly to find that Sonny was still on my chest. I rubbed my eyes and whispered to Sonny.

"G'morning m'lady," I said charmingly.

"Morning, Chad," Sonny yawned.

"You hungry?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah…" she said.

"As in OUR way or as in your stomach?"

"Both."

We kissed then I asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know," she said under her breath, still kissing me.

When we both pulled away, I grabbed the phone.

"Yo, it's CDC here, and I need the best sushi in town, in my room, pronto. Buh-bye!" I said.

"This is an apartment, not a hotel room. Don't you need to get the food yourself?" Sonny asked.

"Oh Sonny. Funny, funny little Sonny, you don't have to get food yourself when you're Chad Dylan Cooper," I chuckled. She laughed.

She got on top of me and we started kissing. I lured her in closer to me. I could feel her tongue outline the shape of my lips. When we kissed, sparks flew. This was the only time I felt I was the luckiest guy in the world.

The doorbell rang. "Mr. Cooper? Your breakfast is ready."

"Oh shoot," I whispered. "Get in my closet," I said to Sonny.

She rushed toward the closet and opened her mouth wide. "This is the size of my apartment."

"Shut the door," I said quickly. She did as she was told.

I opened the door. "Thanks man. Here's your tip," I gave him $25, then took in the cart.

"Sonny, you can come out now," I said.

She opened the door slowly and saw that I was sitting on the bed, looking down on the floor. She pounced on me and drowned me in kisses. I chuckled.

"Sushi?" she asked. "Nice."

"Take what you want. I'm not too hungry," I offered.

"Breakfast is the most important part of the day! You have to eat!" she pushed half of the food over to me. "I know you're not a morning person. You should snack on some food to wake up."

"Why?" I asked playfully.

"Because I can arrange for Zora to get her clown mask and pull a prank on Mackenzie Falls."

"THE clown face?" I trembled.

"Yes… THE clown face," she replied.

I started eating like a maniac.

Sonny sighed.

"Want some?" I asked. Sonny only ate a bit.

"No, it's alright. I got a text from Tawni. I need to get to the prop house. I'm going to change."

"Yeah, okay."

A few minutes later, Sonny was in a small gold sundress with a black jean jacket on top. This made her big, brown eyes pop.

"You look great," I said.

"Thanks. You know, you might wanna change right about now."

"Yeah, thanks."

Sonny's POV

I stood underneath the chandelier, looking up. The design was so beautiful. I wondered where Chad got it.

"Shoot," I muttered to myself. My dress had gotten stuck in between the bed and its frame. How'd that happen?

Suddenly, the chandelier started to rock back and forward.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Come out here! Now!" I shouted.

"Wait a minute babe."

"Hurry!"

It started breaking from the ceiling. I screamed, "CHAD!"

He opened the door and his eyes got all wide, "SONNY!"

The chandelier started to fall. Chad ran his fastest and pushed me out of the way just in time. I caught my breath. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't get hit.

I looked at the chandelier and almost died.

"CHAD!"


	17. Risking His Life, Risking Her Job

Chad's POV

"Chad, I'm right here," I heard a soft, sweet voice said.

"Sonny?" I asked.

"I'm right here," the angelic voice said. Sonny held my hand.

"Am I dead? Am I in heaven?" I asked.

"No, you're fine Chad. The doctor says that you'll live."

I looked around. I was in a room that was completely white. I had a number of bruises and scrapes on my legs and arms. From a reflection, I could see that I had one long scrape on my cheek. But all I could think about was the huge, long scrape on Sonny's arm and the bruise on her forehead.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? You're injured in almost every place possible."

"I know, but at least you're okay."

She bent down and kissed me right on my scrape. "I'm so sorry," she started to cry. I could feel her warm tears sliding down my cheek onto the pillow.

"It's not your fault," I said.

"I can't believe you risked your life like that," she replied and cried more.

"Don't cry."

"I can't help it. It should be me in that bed right now."

"It's alright."

She kissed me, passionately, and I kissed back.

"I love you," she added.

"I love you too, which means you need to get out of here if you want to keep your job," I said.

"I told Marshall that I would be gone for a few days. The cast can do it without me. I'm staying here with you," she assured me.

I smiled.

"When will I be able to walk again?" I asked.

"The doctor said in about two weeks to a month. He's going to sew up all of your scrapes today, which should make you a bit better."

She leaned down and kissed me again. I heard a click of a camera.

Suddenly, the room burst with paparazzi. They had caught Sonny with me.

"Show's over!" I yelled.

"Why can't you guys ever give us a break?" Sonny yelled to support me.

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

That did it. Everyone got out of the room. The doctor came in.

"Can she stay?" I asked.

"Yes, she can. She's staying this whole week. Hopefully you'll be better to get out of this joint by next week, and you'll be able to walk the next. HOPEFULLY. There's no guarantee," the doctor replied.

Sonny's phone started to ring.

"It's Tawni," she said.

"Can you put it on speaker?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

"TRAITOR!" was the first thing I heard after Sonny said, "Hello?"

"Sorry, Sonny. Zora's mad about what she saw on the news," Tawni explained.

"What? It's on the news already?" she asked, panicked.

"Yes, Sonny. It is," said Rico (that's his name… I think). "You can't hide things like this."

"But…" Sonny started.

"But nothing, Sonny. Marshall can't have one of his stars dating the rival," Rico explained.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked. "I can't see Chad anymore?"

"I'm sorry, Sonny," Tawni said. I could've sworn I heard her cry.

"You can't do that! You can't tell me who to see and who not to!" Sonny was screaming over the phone.

"Marshall said that if he needs to, he'll even fire you," Rico said.

"Which is what you get for back stabbing us!" Zora screamed.

"Grady, I thought you got her in the sarcophagus!" I could hear Tawni say.

"I know, but Zora's Zora. She knows everything there is to know about the sarcophagus! Maybe there's a secret door!" the person whose name was Grady exclaimed.

"GUYS!" Sonny said. "I'm risking my job here just because who I date?"

"Yeah…" Rico said.

"I can't believe this…" I heard Sonny say.

Her cast mates were starting to say something, but she hung up.

She turned to me. "Chad…"


	18. Sonny With A Second Chance

*I don't own "Twilight" or "Romeo and Juliet". And also, I'm working on getting 100 reviews on this story, so please review and tell me your thoughts! Happy Reading!

Sonny's POV

If I didn't break up with Chad, I was going to get fired? How could they do this?

"Chad…" I started, but he interrupted.

"Sonny, you have to break up with me," Chad looked into my eyes. They were so blue and sparkly and dreamy…

"No, I won't!" I shouted.

"Sonny, I care for you. I know what's best for you."

"When did we become Bella and Edward?"

He looked at me. We had always been Bella and Edward, Romeo and Juliet, anything you'd like to say.

"Okay… but I love you. You risked your life for me. I won't leave you now, not when you need me," I said.

"I know, and I love you too," he said to me. "But the bad blood between our shows is too much for us."

"What if we secretly see each other?" I asked.

"Maybe, but you need to break up with me in front of the paparazzi."

I took out my phone, and saw that I had an email.

"Good news though. We won the Teen Choice Award for the best couple," I said.

He chuckled. "I guess we do make a good couple, huh Munroe?"

"I guess so Cooper," I said. "We pick up our trophies tomorrow. I can do that for us."

"What are we? Channy?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. "You know, I don't care if I get fired. I love you."

"Sonny, it's what's best for you."

"So? Marshall says he'll fire me, but what about Mr. Condor?"

"Dakota won't like you very much…"

"Her father thinks I'm an angel."

"You are one Munroe."

"Maybe I am… maybe I can show you some things when you're better again."

I could see Chad smiling at the thought out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll talk to Mr. Condor," I said.

"Okay, I'm going to rest," said Chad. "Love you."

I bent down and kissed him. "Love you too."

Right when I started going out the door, Chad said, "Wait."

"What do you need, Chaddy?" I asked. I almost giggled, realizing what a called him.

"Here are the keys," he threw them at me and I caught them.

"Thanks sweetie," I said. I blew a kiss to him.

I drove to the Studio and walked to the prop house.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

Everyone but Tawni seemed to scowl at me.

"This is the second time that it's happened Sonny," Nico said.

"I know, guys I'm so sorry," I said apologetically.

"You better be!" Grady said, trying to threaten me.

"I'm not scared of you Grady," I said. Then Zora gave me the evil eye. I've been here for a long time, so it didn't affect me the way it used to, but it was still creepy.

"I'm sorry. And now, Chad's in the hospital," I almost cried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened?" Nico asked.

"His chandelier in his apartment was about to fall on me, and he risked his life to safe me by pushing me out of the way. It fell on him instead. He's injured in almost every way possible, and I feel so bad…" I could just imagine my face being all red and puffy right then.

"Wow. Chad did this? For you?" Zora asked. "Maybe we've underestimated him."

"Suppose we have," Nico said. "How will we gain?"

"Anyways, Chad and I might… be over."

"Why?" Tawni asked. "I mean… good. You've betrayed us…"

"HEY THAT's MY LINE!" Zora complained.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "I'm going to talk to Mr. Condor."

I walked down that hall to Mr. Condor's office.

I knocked. The door was immediately opened.

"Do you have an appointment?" a lady with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes said. She was… beautiful. She could be Chad's sister.

"Um… no, but I'd like to speak with him," I said softly.

"Name?"

"Sonny Munroe."

She turned in a different direction. "Sonny Munroe from…" she checked her clipboard, "So Random is here to see you. Shall I send her in?"

I couldn't hear anything, but the lady could. "Mm-hm. Alright, sir. Thank you."

She turned to me again. "You may come in," she gestured.

I walked in, amazed. The walls were the finest mahogany wood I had ever seen draped in velvet red curtains with gold, priceless paintings everywhere, along with the finest furniture, which were the shades of white and gold with brown pillows.

"Sonny," Mr. Condor smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Condor," I said, smiling. Mr. Condor seemed to be in a cheery mood.

"I needed to talk to you about something," I started.

"Make it quick," he said, still smiling. "I have a busy schedule."

"Marshall said that he would fire me if I didn't break up with Chad. At least, that's what my cast mates said."

He thought about what he was going to say, then started, "Look Sonny, I have nothing against you, and I'm actually happy that So Random hasn't been picking a fight with Mackenzie Falls so much anymore, because that has been distracting for both shows. But because of how much time Chad spends with you, the less popularity Mackenzie Falls gets. There isn't a Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie, and there's no Mackenzie without Chad. And because of how much time you spend with Chad, So Random has been doing shows without you, and that popularity a decreased miserably. With Chad in the hospital now, Mackenzie Falls has to stop for a whole month, and that is where all of our money comes in. He also doesn't like working with Penelope anymore, and they were friends since they both started starring together in Barney when they were seven."

I looked at Mr. Condor's expression, and he was deeply in thought of what he was going to say next.

"You two are even more distracting to each other than you were before. When I first saw you as a couple on the news, I thought I was being Celebrity Practical Joke'd on Zora's little show. But when I found out it was true, I thought, 'America's Sweetheart with America's Bad Boy?' That doesn't make sense."

I held back the tears, which I wasn't very good at until I was right in front of my boss.

"Look Sonny, I'll give you a second chance. You can be with Chad if you two won't be so distracting. Of course, now that Chad's in the hospital, I suspect that you'll take good care of him."

I smiled brightly at this suggestion.

"Thank you so much!" I said, smiling my brightest. Could this be a happy ending?


	19. Chad Sleep Talks

*"I Promise You" by Selena Gomez goes very well with this chapter, in my opinion.

Sonny's POV

I took Chad's car and drove back to the hospital with some leftover sushi from this morning.

I knew that he was resting so I came in through the door quietly to find that Chad was still sleeping. Aw… he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I gently stroked his forehead.

"Sonny?" Chad mumbled.

"Yes?" I said.

"Sonny?" he mumbled again.

"I'm here Chad."

"Don't go," he said sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sonny?"

He must've been sleep talking. It was fascinating. I knew that I sleep talked, but I didn't know that Chad did.

From what I could tell, Chad was feeling better and we were at the beach and we seemed to just be… talking, being happy together, and having a good time.

"Kiss me," Chad said a bit clearer than how he spoke before.

I decided to do what I was told, to see his reaction.

When our lips met, sparks flew. My lips moved gently, swiftly, and lightly. I started crying again, thinking about how badly he was injured. Suddenly, right when I was about to pull away, he started moving his lips with mine. After I pulled away (which was a good 5 minutes after), I started laughing.

"You woke up," I smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "I felt some teardrops on my face." He chuckled a bit.

"Sorry about that," I apologized.

"No, no. I actually enjoyed it," he smiled. "If you didn't cry, I wouldn't have known that you were kissing me."

"You sleep talk you know," I giggled.

"What did I say?" he asked coolly.

"Well, you said you loved me," I replied.

"Oh, you already knew that," he smiled.

"Well, it's nice to know that you dream about me," I traced his perfect facial features by just barely touching his face with my finger. "You also told me to kiss you."

"You're obedient, aren't you?" he asked, playfully.

"Yeah… hey are you hungry?" I gestured to the sushi.

"No, I'm aight." It was charming how he said "alright" without the "l".

The doctor came in again.

"Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper?" he asked.

"Yeah, doc?" Chad asked.

"We ran some tests, and you'll be able to walk in a week, and you'll be able to work the next."

"Thanks. That's great news," Chad smiled at me.

"We're still working on patching you up, so we're going to numb you with a laugh gas. You may babble or say some random things afterwards. You should be able to sleep during the operation."

"Good to know. Thank you," Chad replied. "Can Sonny stay?"

"Sure," the doctor said.

I stayed for an hour just watching Chad's face, because watching them sew up wounds was painful to watch.

When the operation was done, Chad looked a bit better. Of course the laugh gas made every upside down.

"Chad?" I giggled.

"I like peanut butter," was his wise response.

I laughed. This was hilarious to watch.

After about 20 minutes, he was back to normal.

"Chad?" I asked him again.

"Sonny?" he asked. "You're still here?"

"Of course Chad."

I pressed my lips against his once again.


	20. Another Risk

*Sorry that the chapter is short! I'll try to write longer chapters!

Sonny's POV

It had been a month since the incident, and Chad and I decided to secretly date. We didn't go on dates in public places for a while, and once everything quieted down, and ALMOST everyone forgot about "Channy", we started secretly dating.

"You broke up with Chad right?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"Yeah…" I had been saying this lie so much, it sounded somewhat convincing. "It's been months. Why?"

"Because you act like a love sick idiot every day," Zora said in her in-matter-of-factly tone. "No offense."

"Yeah… none taken," I said sarcastically.

"Look, Sonny, you're obviously distracted by something. Who is it?" Nico asked.

"Why do you think it's a guy?" I asked defensively.

"Because Sonny," Tawni said. "You haven't acted like this ever since you went out with Chad."

"It's nothing, I promise," I said. My heart started beating faster and faster. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go and argue with Chad."

I stormed onto the set of Mackenzie Falls… at least tried to make it look like it.

"Hey Chad," I said.

"Hey Ba—I mean Sonny," he said. He was about to say "babe".

"Nice save," I smiled.

He chuckled. "So…"

"So… you can walk now," I said.

"Yeah," he replied. "You're looking good—I mean you're looking fine. That bruise gone, the scar almost healed."

"Yeah," I said.

Man, I wanted to kiss him. Would he…?

I walked a bit closer to him. He got a bit wide-eyed.

"I see you're wearing a tank top… and some REALLY SHORT shorts…" he said, catching his breath.

"Yeah…" I said playfully. "What do you think?"

"I really like it," he said softly.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You said you weren't much of an angel right, Munroe?"

"Yeah…"

"You think you could show me now? I'm done filming…"

"Tempting… all the way?"

"All the way," he winked.

In the blink of an eye, I was being carried by Chad to his car on the way to his apartment, now with no life threatening chandelier.


	21. Lips That Lie

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next morning on top of Chad in his apartment.

"Hey," I gently woke him up.

"Hey," he replied. "Last night was fun. You're really not an angel are you, Munroe?" he chuckled to himself.

I smiled and shrugged.

"Well, you're MY angel."

He pressed his lips against mine, and at that moment, everything felt perfect. This kiss was… magical, even more so than all of the other kisses. Everything seemed so pure and innocent. Chad and I were just two young, carefree people in love. I wished that I could pause life right at this moment.

"We should get dressed for work," he said.

"Same thing tonight?" I asked.

"Maybe," he licked his lips. "Depends if I need to film more."

Both of us didn't dare to move though. We both enjoyed this position too much.

"Do you think anyone suspects us together?" he asked me.

"My cast mates say that I act like a lovesick idiot, but they don't know it's you."

"They think the same thing over at the Falls."

"Hopefully no one will catch on," I giggled. "I love you too much for that to happen."

"Same here."

We kissed again, except this feeling was totally different, not that it wasn't utterly fantastic. Every time Chad kissed me, or I kissed Chad, it was like a snowflake. A snowflake had a unique, beautiful design, all of them utterly wonderful.

After we both got dressed, I told Chad that I would meet him in his car. I got in the passenger seat and gasped.

There, I picked up a gold necklace. It was beautiful, really, but it wasn't mine. And right next to it, I saw a single strand of brown hair and a blue note with the illustration of a white rose.

"I love you too Chad.

From, MF"

I started crying. I took the keys in my pocket and started the car without Chad.


	22. Lilac

Chad's POV

Once I was dressed, I walked to the parking lot to find that my car wasn't there. I started panicking. Where was Sonny?

I got out my phone and dialed her number quickly. She didn't pick up. My heart started racing, and I got really nervous. If anything happened to Sonny, I would be crushed.

I dialed quickly to get a cab to Condor Studios. A taxi of all things… the things I do for Sonny. But I love her, so it's worth it.

While in the cab, I tried texting Sonny multiple times, but she never got them, or at least never replied to them. What happened?

I ran into Condor Studios to the prop house.

"Is Sonny here?" I asked, catching my breath from sprinting.

"She's been crying her eyes out in the girl's bathroom," Tawni said, while applying make-up.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. What did you do?" Nico asked suspiciously

"Nothing… nothing. I don't think I did anything…" I said carefully.

"Well, she won't talk to anyone right now, but you can give it a shot," Tawni said, now filing her nails.

I looked at the sign. I was about to go into the girl's room for Sonny. I could get fired for invasion of privacy.

"Sonny?" I asked quietly.

"Go away, Chad," Sonny said threateningly.

"What happened?"

"Just go away. You know already, and we're done."

"You're breaking up with me?" my voice broke. I couldn't cry now… this must be some kind of nightmare. I tried pinching myself, slapping myself, but nothing worked.

"You know what you did," she said quietly. "The necklace in your car that wasn't mine…"

"What?"

"Just go Chad. Bye."

I took my head out of the bathroom and felt heartbroken.

"YOU'VE BEEN DATINGSONNY?" exclaimed a familiar, spine-chilling voice.

"Wha-?" I tried to act confused.

"I'm not stupid, Pooper. America's Bad Boy has been secretly dating our America's Sweetheart."

"Pooper? Really?"

"Just admit it!" she gave me the evil eye.

"Okay, fine. We were dating. Until now, and…" I tried not to cry. "I gotta go."

I ran back to the parking lot where I found my car (with no scratches fortunately) unlocked with the keys underneath the seat. Now I saw what got Sonny so mad.

I saw a gold necklace, a strand of brown hair, and a blue love note for me ripped in two. I noticed it smelled heavily of lilac… Penelope's favorite scent…


	23. Laugh

*I don't own the Twilight Saga or Taylor Swift or her songs. BIG FAN THOUGH! :D And also, I was listening to nigahiga on YouTube, so I decided to put this in the story. I don't own him either! BIG FAN, and please visit his videos! You won't regret it! :D And I don't own "Say My Name – By Destiny's Child". Sorry for taking so long!

Sonny's POV

"Yo Sonny!" Nico said cheerfully.

"Hey…" I said, still heartbroken.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing… what makes you think something's up with me?" I sniffed.

"Well, there's evidence that you've been crying," Grady said, then turned to Nico. "Yo, dude. I ran to the fro-yo machine and there's no line and no Murphy!"

"Yo! Race ya!" Nico shouted in joy.

They both shot out of the room.

"Look, Sonny. I know you've been dating Chad. I heard you break up with him," Zora said.

"Aren't you going to tell anyone? I betrayed you guys," I sobbed.

"Well, I watched Chad go back to his car and found the 'evidence' that he cheated… I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"You don't care that I betrayed you?" I lightened up a bit.

"I care, and trust me, I'm not over it, but how many times do you get to solve a mystery?" she jumped excitedly.

"Have fun," I said, feeling a bit better. Chad cheated on ME. And I really loved him… who was MF anyways? Could be Maddie Forrester, but she only has one tooth… and spiky hair. And she was run over by a truck, got hit with a shovel for being Team Edward, ran into a lamp post… she's not a lucky person.

I went up into my apartment and watched Twilight movies nonstop. At least Bella and Edward have happy endings.

I looked at my phone multiple times to find that Chad had texted me about 100 times trying to explain himself. I changed my new ringtone to "You Should've Said No – by Taylor Swift", to represent how I was feeling at the time. I called Chad a few times for him to hear my new ringtone, then hung up when he picked up.

I sobbed through most of the movies. How could Chad do this to me?

My phone beeped again (my phone's always making weird noises). I checked my phone to see that I got a text from… Zora? I didn't know she had a phone…

"i think I figured it out! "

I already know that Chad cheated on me… why make it worse?

I didn't reply, but then got another text from Zora.

"chad didn't cheat on u"

I replied to this. "nice try zora"

"no its true! its penelope"

"the perfume… the white rose… those are all penelope's favorite things"

"the necklace?"

"thtz hers. u kno the necklace that was robbed?"

"yea…"

"tht was her!"

I started crying. I had just broken up with Chad for no reason.

I decided to take my laptop and go to YouTube to watch nigahiga, my favorite YouTuber. I started laughing my head off watching his rants, his how to videos, and his commercials. I forgot about Chad for a good 2 to 3 hours.

Laptop (nigahiga from "Off The Pill - Farts): "Because if you hold in farts, the gas will build up in your body. If the gas builds up in your body, you will expand. If you expand too much, you will explode. If you explode, your body parts will fly everywhere and dogs, cats, dragons, lamps, giraffes will come and eat your meat, but what happens when it's gone? That's right, they'll go for your babies. Do you wanna be a baby killer? I'm trying to save lives! You're killing babies!"

I laughed and got new sketch ideas at the same time. I went to my next favorite video.

Laptop (nigahiga from "Off the Pill – Stink People): If you stink, people will vomit left and right. Then the plants will die because of the vomit, then cows won't have anything to eat, and the cows are going to die, and if the cows die, we won't have milk, and if we don't have milk, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EAT COOKIES? Is that what you live in, a world without cookies… and oxygen? Nobody wants to live in a world without cookies.

I randomly clicked on another video and was again very satisfied.

Laptop (nigahiga from "Off the Pill – Music): I hate songs that tell you what to do. Crank That Soulja Boy? I don't wanna crank you! And I mean "Say my name, say my name," by Destiny's Child, well guess what? I can say whatever I want! And I don't even know your name! I know your mother's name. Destiny…

I was interrupted by another text by Zora.

"sonny. u ok?"

I didn't answer, then went back to my laptop and giggled some more.

*Sorry this chapter couldn't be more entertaining, but I'm getting there!


	24. I Miss Chad

*I don't own nigahiga! BIG FAN! :D And you should visit one of his videos on YouTube. You won't regret it! :D

Sonny's POV

The next morning was so… depressing. I noticed how much Chad was in my life. I didn't wake up in his apartment. There was a cold spot on the side of my bed where Chad usually slept in his. Man, I missed him. And now, I knew it was Penelope, I felt worse than ever. I could never face Chad now… Man, I blew it.

I sighed and got out some cereal. I ate as slowly as possible, taking in the sugary, unnatural flavor. While doing this, I took out my laptop and just for fun, searched 'Chad Dylan Cooper' in 'Images'. Man, his eyes sparkled deep blue. His smile was priceless. Why couldn't I get over him?

I put my finished bowl in the sink and drearily freshened up for work. We were going to be filming a new sketch, and I had to get my funny back.

Zora had given up trying to convince me that it was Penelope, but something told me that she was still "investigating". After her Sherlock Holmes convention, she had started trying to find mysteries to discover the answer to.

After freshening up and everything, I got into my car and drove to Condor Studios. Though it was a perfectly sunny day, everything looked wrong. The gently breeze felt loud, noisy, and annoying. The playful kids along the street seemed sad and mournful. The sun showed a dark side, as if it were mocking me with its bright, light mood it brought.

My cast mates greeted me happily because it was Meatball Monday. I felt a bit cheered up. I mean, before I started dating Chad, we used to hate each other. In a friendly way though… I mean we both cared about each other. If I got fired, I bet he would try to get me back on the set kind of thing. And he seemed to spend more time "fighting" with me and So Random more than hang out with his own cast members. And we did have some moments… Everything was so simple at that time. Me having a secret crush on the rival, and knowing that he felt the same way about me… kind of like Romeo and Juliet with a happy ending. I guess it's not so happy anymore…

My cast mates envied Mackenzie Falls having fresh lobster and other gourmet goods while I played around with my fork.

"Why does Chad keep on staring at you?" Tawni elbowed me. "I thought you broke up with him a few weeks ago. You're over it right?"

"Yeah… yeah…" I said glumly.

"Is he over it?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not hungry. I think I'll just get some frozen yogurt or something."

I grabbed some frozen yogurt and walked back to the table. I think my cast mates started feeling down with my attitude, because Nico decided to cheer us up by talking about our new sketch.

"So… what do you guys think about our new sketch?" Nico asked.

Tawni, Grady, and Zora all responded very happily, confidently, and positively. It was because this sketch was called "Mackenzie Stalls" a parody of Mackenzie Falls. It was a decoy thing, so then more people would forget about Channy. After the break up, I was going to cancel it, but then I watched the video rant "Off the Pill – Farts" by nigahiga on YouTube, and it got me in a really happy mood, so instead of canceling the sketch, I watched that video over and over again.

Nigahiga seemed to be my only joy now, and though it didn't replace my unhappiness or Chad, it was close.

I walked out of the cafeteria, and tried not to look at Chad, but it was hard. I missed his blue eyes… his hair… his soft lips. I just wish that something would happen.

I walked back to the prop house to just look around and try to remember the good old days, before my life became an episode of Mackenzie Falls.


	25. Another Brilliant Plan By Tawni Hart

Tawni's POV

"Hey, did you guys notice tension between Sonny and Chad?" I asked my cast mates curiously.

"Well, Chad kept staring at Sonny…" Grady noticed. "And she seems to be in a bad mood."

"Yesterday, she acted like a lovestruck fool," Nico pointed out.

"And now, her heart is… broken," I said carefully.

"You think Chad had something to do with it?" Grady raised an eyebrow.

"Chad can be planning to be rebound guy," Nico joked.

"Well, that could be true," I said. "They did 'secretly date'."

"Zora's been pretty quiet…" Grady pointed out.

We all looked at her and she started singing like a canary.

"What do you know about this, Sherlock?" Nico asked.

"Fine," Zora pouted. "I'll tell you."

We waited, and silence and tension filled the air. We could see Zora struggle to find the right words, which was interesting, because Zora always knew what to say, and when to say it up until now.

"Chad and Sonny have been secretly dating," she said quietly. "Sonny got into Chad's car and found a love note that she didn't write, and she thought that Chad cheated on her. However, I suspect it's Penelope. I know her handwriting and her perfume smelled heavily of lilac, which found on last month's Tween Weekly issue page 49 states that Penelope's favorite scent is lilac."

"She betrayed us again!" Grady almost shouted in rage. I could see Chad jump, a bit startled.

"Quiet down, nimrod!" I whispered. "Look, she's happy with Chad. Who cares?"

"Chad is… you know. He's so selfish and greedy," Nico said. "He's the enemy!"

"So? With Sonny, we're almost as popular as Mackenzie Falls, and we have more fans by the millions." I couldn't afford being this nice. "Sonny isn't funny anymore without Chad. Being a love-struck fool is better than being emo." Then I saw some emo people walk by… and I saved it. "Not that there's anything wrong with being emo," I said to my cast members. "But being depressed on a comedy show won't cut it."

After a while, my cast mates decided I was right… and pretty! Then I came up with a plan.

"Chad has to win Sonny back!" I said.

"How?" Nico asked.

"I don't know. I'll get her to the beach. Chad can come up with something. He may be greedy, but he isn't stupid," I said.

Chad looked at his watch. "Rehearsal time," he said, as if he wanted us to hear him. I got up and stopped him, and my cast mates followed me.

"Look, Chad, you've got to get Sonny back," I spilled out.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled nervously. "Sonny and I didn't date."

"Chad, I know things. You get a lot of information when you hide in vents," Zora piped up.

Chad paused, looked at her, scowled, then looked back at me, Nico, and Grady.

"Okay, fine. We dated behind your backs. And now, she thinks I cheated on her. Do you have to rub it in?" he asked. "I miss her like crazy."

"You do?" I asked. "Well, she's going to go to the beach at noon."

"Oh?" he said. "That's very valuable information."

"So, you have to win her back," I said.

He thought about it, then asked a really good question.

"Why do you guys want me to date her in the first place? I thought I was 'the enemy'."

"We want what's best for her," I said clearly. "Sonny is miserable, and being in what you call 'Chuckle City', you can't be miserable in comedy!"

"Okay, okay," he licked his lips. "What do I do?"

"Just come up with something. You may be a jerk-throb, but you aren't stupid."

That's when all of us walked away for the Mackenzie Falls "dramatic" effect. Then again, it was up to me to come with a brilliant plan.


	26. Hero

*I don't own "Hero" by Sterling Knight. BIG FAN THOUGH! I also don't own the Twilight Saga or Taylor Lautner. BIG FAN AGAIN!

Chad's POV

I decided to write a song for Sonny, based on the Mackenzie Falls season finale, where Mackenzie rescues Chloe from Mackenzie's evil twin brother. I decided to call it "Hero", to show Sonny that I could be her hero.

I started humming various tunes, played a few chords, wrote it down, and wrote in a few words. Once I started, everything seemed to just flow.

"I'm no superman… I can take your hand… That sounds good," I said to myself.

I looked out the window a bit, and saw a small bird try to fly, then soon succeeded. I smiled to myself and looked back at the lyrics.

I changed "can" to "can't" then wrote down, "And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah."

I sang the new beginning and smiled. Then new ideas started flooding into my mind with new phrases. I scribbled my ideas down.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I believe in destiny.

I'll be unstoppable like gravity.

You're so incredible, some kind of miracle.

It's meant to be.

I'm a guy with heart and soul.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I had to rewrite some lines to make it fit the melody, but everything seemed perfect. I chuckled at the lyrics because it sounded so… innocent and clean. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, America's Bad Boy. The idea was… different.

I got my swimming trunks on and put on my CDC sunglasses (from my sunglasses line). I looked in the mirror, and decided to go shirtless. I looked good. ;)

I gently took my guitar and put her in Cher (my car). I looked in the side view mirror, then my watch. It was 12:05, so I was fashionably late. The beach was about 5 more minutes away.

As I was driving, I thought about Sonny. Man, I missed her. And it had only been one day. How could Chad Dylan Cooper fall so hard for someone so innocent like Sonny? Then I thought more. How could I not?

I looked out to the beach. The sand was white, the water was really blue, the sun seemed to shine brighter than most days. The day started horribly without Sonny at my side, but everything seemed perfectly fine. Maybe things would get better today?

I could see Tawni's car pull up, and I could hear Sonny complaining.

"Why did you drag me here?" Sonny complained.

"Because! You should relax before the sketch, right? This one's really important," Tawni replied.

"Well, I can relax without a gold, string bikini on."

My heart started racing, my eyes widened, my jaw dropped, and I tried to catch my breath. Sonny looked… amazing. Spectacular. She looked anything but innocent… Very tempting.

Tawni glared at me. Her look said "don't-let-Sonny-see-you ", and I decided to trust Tawni and run into the beach.

It was really hot, and because of Sonny, I started sweating because of how fast my heart was pumping. I put my feet in the water and observed. I could see children playing around, people gathering seashells, families eating lunch in swimming suits and swimming trunks. There were some pretty girls in bikinis looking at me and other guys. One of them came up to me.

"Hey," she said to me.

"Hey," I said back.

She was a tall, very pretty blonde. She had a bikini much like Sonny's except it was bright blue, which showed her natural tan skin tone.

"I know you," she widened her eyes, as if she just realized. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Yeah, guilty," I chuckled. I stared at her in her eyes, and she seemed to melt.

It reminded me of the first time Sonny got lost in my eyes, when I "hated" her and I had to guest star on Chuckle City.

"I have a poster of you, shirtless, on my wall. I used that to replace the one I had of Taylor Lautner," the blonde giggled.

"So I replaced a shirtless werewolf," I chuckled again. "What's your name?"

"Oh… sorry. My name is Holly," she held her hand out for me to shake it, but I hugged her instead. She didn't want to let go… kind of like children with candy.

When I let go, she giggled. "Sorry again, I just wished that would last longer," she bit her lip while she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Then someone interrupted us. "Sorry sis, can I borrow Chad?"

I turned around to find Tawni.

"Hey Tawni. And yeah, sure," Holly said a bit disappointed.

You could tell that the two were sisters, because they had the same bikini on with not the same jewelry, but the same type of jewelry.

"You're a fan of Channy right?" Tawni asked her sister.

"Yeah," Holly smiled brilliantly.

"Then you're going to like what's going to happen tonight," Tawni said. Then she turned to me. "See that stage?" she pointed to a high platform with some decorations and a microphone on it. "There's where you're going to sing the song."

I understood, but then asked Tawni, "How did you know I wrote a song for Sonny?"

"Zora. Vents," she replied. I understood immediately.

"Now remember," she continued. "It's a singing competition, and if you win, the greater the chance is."

"Tawni, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation," I said.

"Let's hope you're the greatest singer of our generation. Practice about 3 times, then save your voice," she ordered, and I obeyed.

I could see Tawni run to Sonny to get her to see the competition. This plan HAS to work.


	27. Promise You'll Be My Hero

Sonny's POV

"Aren't you excited about the competition?" Tawni asked excitedly.

"I guess so," I said.

"C'mon Sonny. I know you like to sing. Maybe you'll get discovered today."

I smiled and didn't think about Chad for once. "Maybe."

There were people who signed up, and people in the audience. Someone would be announced, then the audience would be asked if someone wanted to challenge that person. I knew that they saved the best contestant for last, so I told myself that I would wait until the last person.

People after people sang songs. Some were amazing, some were okay, and some were downright horrible. Then, it was finally time for the last contestant. My mouth dropped.

"Please welcome Chad Dylan Cooper to the stage with his original song 'Hero'!" the host shouted excitedly.

Then Chad came onto the stage with his priceless smile and those god-like eyes with a guitar in hand. If only I could talk to him without acting like a fool for breaking up with him for nothing. I felt like an idiot.

"This song is for Sonny Munroe," Chad announced. "We have been dating, and I think that the world should know. There is a Channy."

I felt even more horrible. Was this to make me feel even guiltier? My stomach flopped.

He started strumming his guitar and started singing. The song was beautiful, and I started crying. Chad winked into the audience and dazzled everyone. I was simply starstruck.

The last chord faded, and the audience started cheering their heads off.

Then Chad looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Sonny." Everyone gasped and looked at me. Chad hopped down from the stage and took me up to the stage.

"Sonny," he asked in front of everyone. "Will you forgive me?"

I could hear everyone say "ah". This was the chance I've been waiting for.

"Yes, Chad," I smiled.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" the crowd cheered.

"Will you kiss me Sonny?" he chuckled.

"You already know the answer to that," I giggled.

He pulled me close and I leaned closer and closer, then something happened.

"STOP!" said a familiar voice in the audience. Chad froze, and I looked out into the audience. Everyone turned their heads to where the sound came from.

"You can't love her!" said a dark figure. "You love ME."

"I know it's you Penelope!" I shouted back.

"No, it isn't," the figure took off the dark cloak and revealed a person with white skin and auburn hair. "It's me, Chloe."

"Chloe?" Chad said.

"Chad, I've always liked you! Why do you think that I had never gotten along with Penelope? Because she was competition. Then that thing," she pointed at me, "walked into Condor Studios and blinded your heart."

"I don't care," Chad shouted.

"Well, your heart does belong with me!" she shouted back. "You used to feel something!"

"When was that?"

"What about the love letter, the necklace, the perfume? Only someone would frame you cheating if she truly cared about you!"

"It was you!" I said foolishly. I kind of already knew…

"Yes!" she cackled back. "I did everything with no fingerprints and I framed Tawni!"

I turned to Chad. "I'm so sorry," I started crying.

He held my head to his chest, "It's okay. You didn't know any better."

I started crying more, and he told me, "I don't care if we risk our jobs. Sonny, will you date me? This is my third and final question for tonight. Are you willing to date me? No more secrets about anything. And we'll trust each other. Forever," he took my hand.

"That I'll do," I smiled then wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I could hear clapping and shouting of cheers and people saying "Channy! Channy!"

This moment was more perfect than ever.

Then when we both broke away, I asked him, "You promise you'll be my hero?"

He chuckled then smiled. "Always."


	28. An Unforgettable Night

*No, I do not own the Twilight Saga… sadly. And also, I had just finished reading "The Mockingjay" which is the third installment in The Hunger Games series and I added some of Peeta's personality to Chad's because I found that Sterling Knight might play Peeta, and now I'm going to shut up because I know that many of you have been wanting this chapter, so enjoy!

Sonny's POV

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" Chad asked me. "If you ask me, the beach is lame, because it's always so crowded… everyone comes here."

"You're right," I sighed. "Man, I feel so messed up."

"Don't," Chad said. "Everything is perfect. We're back together. What could possibly go wrong?"

"We've been through a lot. At first, I thought we wouldn't make it, but I knew we HAD to when I felt how painful it was without you," I said sheepishly.

"Me too," Chad admitted. "But look how far we've come."

"Yeah…" I sighed again. This did feel perfect, but it was a type of perfection that I had never felt before. Maybe it was because Chad and I were both imperfect… and capturing 2 imperfections make perfection… like 2 negatives make a positive in math.

"So the lamb fell in love with a lion…" I sighed, quoting from my favorite book. "What a stupid lamb."

"And what a sick, masochistic lion…" Chad caught on quickly. "What does masochistic mean anyways?"

"Maybe you do have a funny bone Chad," I giggled.

"Maybe…" he chuckled to himself. "But really… what does it mean?"

He put his arm around me.

"I really don't know," I replied.

There was a kind of silence. Chad was thinking.

"I've missed you, Sonshine," he said.

"You've never called me that before," I smiled.

"Well…"

"No, I like it."

We watched the beautiful sunset which was breath-taking.

"Tell me something that I don't know… something about you," I sighed… deep in thought.

"Um…" Chad started. "My favorite color is orange."

"Orange?" I scoffed, unconvinced.

"Not bright orange…" he said in disgust. "That's too… funny. Too clowny," he struggled for the right words, which I never saw him do.

I totally forgot. Chad hated clowns. Zora popped one of her clown faces in his dressing room for a laugh and caught everything on tape. I could see the fear and terror strike Chad's eyes… I got a few giggles from it too. You know, before Chad and I were dating.

"A soft, light orange," he continued. "Like the sunset."

I considered this for a moment and I looked at the flushed color of the sky. It was definitely no wonder why Chad liked this color, it was just shocking to hear my boyfriend… Chad Dylan Cooper… America's Bad Boy… be so sensitive and innocent. "I see," I said gently. "It's a beautiful color."

After a while, the sky darkened into a beautiful midnight blue, and I could see silver stars sparkle in the sky.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"I love you," I sighed, laying my head on his chest.

"I know… and I love you too."

We both thought for a minute, then I started up the conversation again.

"Everyone's gone," I said quietly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he whispered.

"All the way?" I asked, smiling at my bad boy boyfriend.

"It would be something we'll never forget."

He chuckled. I went over to the water with Chad. I could feel the cool rush of the water against my skin… I turned back and I could see Chad clothes where I had last seen him. I did the same and rushed into the water without hesitation.


	29. No Air

*I am a HUGE fan of Twilight, and sadly, I don't own it. And don't get me wrong, I LOVE Twilight. Chad doesn't like it. Blame him…

Chad's POV

Man, Sonny can really get your heart racing…

"Babe, do you need a rest?" I asked. "I don't want you to hurt yourself…"

"A break would be nice…" her soft voice replied back.

Sonny seemed so… fragile. I mean, it was as if I could break her at any second… How foolish. I felt like one of those lame, sparkly vampires. Ha, foolish. Another word I wouldn't be caught dead saying. Sonny really got me thinking.

Sonny was just floating on the water, breathing in deeply. The dim moonlight shone on her skin, as if she were an angel… well, she was. She was my angel. I could see her chocolate brown eyes look up into the sky. I swam over to her and did the same. I never really looked into the galaxy before. It looked so beautiful, natural, unique… there were many different things to describe this moment.

"Chad?" Sonny said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I just can't believe how much we've been through…" she sighed.

"I know… Penelope, Chloe… paparazzi, Condor Studios… our two shows."

She gazed out into the sky. "Now it's perfect," she smiled.

She wrapped her arms around me and started kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Soon her soft lips met mine, and her fingers were in my hair. I could feel her tongue outline the shape of my lips… then we pulled away, slowly.

"I'm going to dry myself," I said, starting to swim to the beach.

"We're done with this?" Sonny asked in her melodious voice with a tinge of disappointment.

"Oh no…" I said a bit too quickly. "Unless you want it to be." I said that just in case there wasn't any disappointment at all.

"No," she said, almost interrupting me. "I don't want to stop," she smiled.

"You rest a bit more, and meet me here on the sand." I winked.

She smiled wider.

I got up and dried myself with my clothes on the sand. I watched as Sonny floated weightlessly. I turned around to put my clothes back down, then glanced back at the water, scanning for Sonny. I couldn't see her…

"Sonny?" I asked out into the ocean.

There was no answer. That's when something caught my eye. I saw someone, or something, moving violently underneath the struggling for air. Then… I saw her. I saw that pair of chocolate brown eyes plead for help, and her mouth trying to yell.

My eyes widened. I dove into the water immediately to Sonny. "SONNY!" I yelled.


	30. Shocking News

Chad's POV

I swam to a large rock and I found what happened. She got her ankle stuck onto a forest of seaweed, which was stronger than I thought.

I pulled Sonny to the beach. I didn't know how to do CPR, but I've seen it in movies. I just had to breathe air into her and push out the water.

"Sonny?" I asked frantically. I put my head on her chest to listen for a heartbeat. There was nothing. I breathed more air into her, hoping for the best. I could hear her breathing the slightest amount of real air, and her heartbeat was faint, but not impossible to hear. "Sonny, don't leave me."

Then she started coughing. I saw her open her big brown eyes.

"Where am I?" she coughed.

"The beach," I replied.

"I don't remember…" she looked up at me. "Chad?"

"Yeah… Sonny, are you okay?"

"I don't know. Why are you here? Without clothes on?"

"Sonny?"

"That's not an answer. And where are my clothes?"

"You don't remember any of this?"

"What?"

"That settles it. I have to get you to a doctor. You're clothes are over there," I pointed as I struggled to get my own clothes on.

"And what happened to my arm?" Sonny asked.

I saw her arm, bruised, scarred, and scraped along with dripping blood. It must have happened when I pulled her away with one arm… I bet the other scraped against the rock.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed. "Hurry, get your clothes on."

She got her clothes on quickly, and I asked her, "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yeah…" she said. "But screaming won't help… and my mind is too focused what I'm doing here… with you… without clothes on."

"Don't you remember?" I started driving.

"No… last thing I remember was that I was with my cast mates in the prop house, trying to find some channel, any channel, that didn't talk about the new season of Mackenzie Falls…"

"New season? The first episode of this season aired the night after we played truth or dare."

"Truth or dare?"

"We kissed for the first time…"

"What?"

We got to the hospital, which was kind of awkward because most patients weren't in bathing suits…

"What's wrong?" the male doctor said dryly, looking at a clipboard. I tapped his shoulder and pointed to Sonny's arm. His eyes widened.

In a few minutes, we were in the emergency room, all of the doctors and nurses repairing Sonny's arm. The doctor pulled me into another room.

"Mr. Cooper?" he seemed confused by the name. "As in Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Ha, my daughters love you…" 

I didn't care about that. "Is Sonny okay?"

"Yeah, she will be okay, but she will need a cast for a bit…"

"That's not too bad," I said.

"But there's more…"

I stared at him for a few seconds, preparing myself for the worst.

"We ran a few tests," he continued. "And she has amnesia. She must've hit her head on something."

"The rock."

The doctor didn't question me, "She doesn't remember the last…" he thought for a minute. "Six months."

"Six months? That's how long Sonny and I have been dating…" I could hear my voice break.

"And… um…"

Obviously the doctor was hiding something. "What else?"

"She's…" he paused again.

"What?" I almost barked.

The room got very silent. The doctor mumbled something under his breath.

"Tell me," I said pleadingly.

The doctor gave it up. "Sonny's pregnant."


	31. Dream That This Isn't Real

Chad's POV

"What?" I gasped.

"You heard me," the doctor said promptly.

The room was silent for a minute, but out of curiosity I asked, "My child?", hoping for a yes. I mean, if Sonny were pregnant, IS pregnant, I would be heart-broken if it wasn't my child too.

"Yes…" the doctor said quietly… "How old are you? And how old is Sonny?"

"I'm 21. She's 18."

"And how many times have you—?"

I already knew what he was going to say. "Twice."

There was more silence.

"Does Sonny know?" I asked.

"No, not a chance. And by the way it looks, she hates you. And we can't tell her that HER child's father is you. Patients through amnesia do weird things, and you don't want to upset a patient when she or he is going through something like this," the doctor said as if he had had to explain this over and over again.

"What could she possibly do?" I asked curiously.

"You probably don't want to know… you'll worry too much."

Oh yeah, that made me feel loads better.

"Can I see Sonny yet?" I asked the doctor.

"No, we're still running a few tests… but you'll be happy to know that she's alright and conscious. Some… well most of our workers are Mackenzie Falls fans/ Chad Dylan Cooper fans, and they are showing Sonny magazines and paparazzi old episodes of what has happened between you and her in the last six months, plus her show with her new sketches…" the doctor said. "She'll be ready soon."

After a while, I gave him my phone number so he could give tell me what was happening every hour or so. I was able to stay in the hospital overnight. The bed was uncomfortable and the room reeked of medicine, rubber, plastic, and other substances I couldn't identify. The things I do for Sonny…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I woke up the next morning feeling all warm and fuzzy… today must be a good day. I could see the California sun shine into the room, giving everything a nice, healthy golden tone. I smiled to myself.

But why did I still see the glass half empty? Or maybe, it wasn't filled at all. My smiled turned into a sigh, and I walked down to Sonny's room, which the nurse let me into.

"We ran more tests…" the nurse started.

"What is she? One of those testing rats?" I growled.

She glared at me. "You're lucky I'm a fan of Mackenzie Falls."

"Sorry, the beds here aren't the most comfortable."

"What do you expect?" she asked harshly. Ouch. She woke up on the wrong side of her bed this morning. "Here she is," she said dryly. "She's sleeping."

"Thanks Mrs. DUH…" I thought, but was afraid to say it out loud. Maybe she was a nurse, because she liked seeing people in pain…

"Don't wake her up," the nurse said dryly.

Finally the harsh nurse left.

Sonny looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I took my hand and wiped her hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead… that's when I noticed a bruise. I guess that's where she hit her head on the rock.

I started humming "Hero" softly… low enough so that the doctors and nurses wouldn't hear, but loud enough for Sonny to hear it if she were awake. Sonny started snoring slightly, and she giggled a bit, then smiled.

"Chad," she mumbled.

"Sonny, are you awake?" I asked softly.

"Chad," she repeated, a bit more clear this time.

"Sonny…"

"Chad!" she almost yelled.

"Yes, I am Chad…" I said slowly. "Keep your voice down."

"Chad, don't leave…"

"I'm not leaving."

By this time, I knew she was still asleep. Huh, I didn't know Sonny sleep-talked.

"You're a big idiot!" she yelled again.

I haven't been told this since Sonny and I have started dating, and come to think of it, I did miss my fights with Sonny… though I liked Sonny as my girlfriend more than my archenemy, I had to admit it. I chuckled to myself, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"But you can't leave!" she wailed. I was amazed that none of the doctors or nurses came. "I love you…" she said softly. I could see a tear drop in the corner of her eye.

So she did feel the same way about me six, seven, eight months ago. She had always felt this way, as I did about her. It's just that six months ago, she couldn't admit it.

I did feel a bit better, but I still couldn't believe that Sonny couldn't remember. It's not ever going to be the same. She'll never remember EVERYTHING we went through, and it won't ever be the same… especially when we're going to have a baby.

A baby. Everything will change after that. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse.

I noticed that Sonny's sleep-talking had stopped. I got a chair near her, and hummed "Hero" to her again and again, then soon fell asleep myself.

I dreamt that this was all a dream, and that Sonny and I were still perfectly happy, and that she didn't have amnesia, and that we weren't going to have a baby. But it didn't make any difference.


	32. Our Second First Kiss

*I don't own any websites or magazine parody names!

Chad's POV

I woke up to find Sonny still sleeping, and a nurse taking notes.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

"She's doing fine. However, I have to ask you to leave… this room at least. We have to run a few more tests," the nurse said calmly. I didn't question her and left the room.

I walked to the lobby and sat down on a couch (which was surprisingly comfortable) and just thought about Sonny. I don't know… I just felt so bad. So guilty. And it was partly my fault. If I had just rescued her a bit sooner, she wouldn't have a broken arm, she wouldn't have bumped her head on that rock, and if we didn't do… THAT… we she wouldn't be pregnant.

A baby… a little bundle of joy people say. But in the situation, I just don't know. Sonny and I might even lose our jobs if people know that I… never mind.

Devon sent me some of my scripts through email, so I practiced a bit. I thought it was kind of weird saying "You used me!" to a chair, but I was just so bored… Sue me.

I also got a text from the cast of So Random. Apparently, Sonny's amnesia was on about every paparazzi channel you could think of, new issues of magazines (like "TigerPoP" and "FanBeat"), then of course YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, FaceTube, Flitter… the works. And they said that they would come right after their rehearsal, which I didn't really care about.

About an hour or two of texting and screaming at chairs, I was called back in. "Sonny wants to see you."

A doctor walked me into the hospital room Sonny was in. This room was different. Everything was white. Everything. And this made it so the first person I saw in the room was Sonny.

"I'll leave you guys alone…" the doctor said. I heard the door close, and then I looked back at Sonny.

Sonny had looked better, but she still looked so light, delicate, and positive. She looked at me then started the conversation, "Hi."

Her voice sounded a bit different. Kind of dark. Unconvinced of something. I guessed that the doctors showed her more of the videos and pictures, and she didn't believe a thing.

"Hi," I replied. "You said you wanted to see me."

"Well, yeah," she said, scanning me with her eyes. "I just wanted to see you…"

I smiled a bit, then I glanced at her arm, and my smile disappeared. I just couldn't believe that I let THAT happen to my Sonny… I decided not to think about it and carry on with the conversation. "What did they show you?" I asked curiously.

"Um… us in a car. Us at the beach. A paparazzi episode that you might lose your part in Starstruck because of me."

"Does any of it ring a bell?" I asked.

"No…" she said. "Sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine," I said trying not to break my voice.

"But there is something…" she continued. "I've been having dreams…"

"Go on," I said coolly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sonny's POV

I decided not to tell Chad my first dream, because I knew it wasn't real. I decided that the second dream (though the idea of me and Chad making out was insane) was a good shot.

"I remember our date to the sushi restaurant," I said carefully.

Chad's eyes brightened up a little, and I looked directly into his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, hypnotizing, god-like. It was like he wasn't even human. He was too good to be human…

"We were in this really nice restaurant. The private area," I continued. "It was so nice… almost too good to be true. Everything was perfect."

Chad licked his lips, "That's it?"

"Well…" I drifted a bit. "On the way there and the way back… there was a lot of kissing," I confessed, hoping that I would be able to avoid the subject of the K word.

"Yeah…" he chuckled. The feeling I was feeling now was so familiar… but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it.

"You weren't a bad kisser," I admitted, and I could feel my skin turn a bright scarlet. Why the heck did I say that?

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Did you like kissing me?" he teased flirtingly.

"Very," I blurted out. "I mean I didn't die," I tried to save myself, but Chad saw right through it.

"You weren't too bad either Munroe," he smiled his perfect signature smile.

"It was real?" I asked.

"Very real," he sighed. "You remembered."

There was a bit of silence for a while.

"But you only remember my kissing as a dream…" Chad started.

I looked down. "Well…" I said, then I felt Chad's arm wrap around my hips.

"Memories and dreams aren't as good as the real thing," he voice was clearer but soft. I could feel his breath tickle my throat like in the dream. How did he get so close to me? But I didn't mind… I liked it. I looked up and his eyes locked immediately into mine. Then his eyes looked at my lips and into my eyes again. I could feel a smile spread on my face.

"You must have loved me a lot then," I whispered.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I did," he said. "And I still do."

"I must have loved you back," I said.

"Well I don't know, Sonny," Chad said. "Do you? Do you really?"

His face was now in front of mine again, and my eyes looked at the perfect shape of his lips. We both leaned closer to each other and the second our lips touched, everything changed. The world around us disappeared, and my heart started racing. My lips moved in ways that they never did. I was kissing him, hungrily, yet the kiss was sweet. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his tongue outlined the shape of my lips. The sensation was so familiar, like an old friend.

But this was all wrong. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, America's Bad Boy. And I was America's Sweetheart. We couldn't belong together. But why did this feel so right?

I could feel a tear drop drip along my cheek, and Chad felt it too. He pulled back and opened his eyes again which locked into mine.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, worried that he might have gone a bit too far. I could tell by his eyes.

"It's just that we're so perfectly imperfect for each other," I argued but his finger went to my lips.

"That's why we're so perfect for each other."

I smiled, and started kissing him again. And I knew that for once, Chad was right. Imperfection is perfection. And that was all that mattered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review this chapter! I'm really happy about it!

And I'd also like to say that I am NOT finished with the story yet… though it seems like a perfect place to end this (at least it did to me), I forgot one BIG (or small, fragile, delicate) detail that Chad seems to worry about a little once in a while, but not too much, and Sonny doesn't even know herself.

Stay tuned and thanks for reading!


	33. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

Sonny's POV

A girl twirls and sings while her brother plays different twisted and very off-key melodies on the guitar. They both had strikingly, deep blue eyes and their hair was both a shade of honey: hers more of a brunette and his more of a golden shade. My children. And Chad Dylan Cooper was their father.

Lucky for me, they got most of Chad's flawless looks, though Chad says that they resemble me more though. He says their smile… and their laugh… and the way you could never be mad at them for so long because of their innocence.

Slowly, my memory comes back to me through them. The way she laughs. The way he smiles. And there are still a few memories that come out of nowhere that fly into my head occasionally. I'm alright though. And Chad says it will be okay.

Chad slowly broke me to the news of my pregnancy, which really was a shock, and the pain was horrible. But when I look at their smiling faces, it was all worth it.

My cast mates don't really know that they are my children. I said that they were my niece and nephew. They were definitely suspicious when Chad came in to say hi, because of the resemblance, but they didn't seem to pester me about it. The best solution was for Chad not stand right next to them. We will eventually have to tell the rest of So Random and the Falls, but that day is far off.

I do have some nightmares that I will get amnesia again, or that Chad will get amnesia, or that Chad will die risking his life for me or our children. Sometimes I have the nightmare that this is all a dream and that I'll have to start from the beginning again… but even though my nightmares make no sense, Chad is there to comfort me.

Chad and I still meet up secretly to play a few rounds of Truth or Dare, with and without the kids, though it IS more fun without our children…

Chad was right. We were perfectly imperfect for each other. That's why we were perfect for each other. All was well.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Thank you guys so much for reading, and I am really sad to say that it ends here. Special thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited, and helped my get my 100 reviews!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I'm also going to put up a Channy contest soon, and you'll be the first people to know about it! Here are the rules:

It doesn't have to be one-shot ~ be as creative as you can!

Any length is welcome!

Any genre is welcome, but I prefer drama, romance, and humor.

Please reread your work! This contest will be judged on creativity, detail, and punctuation/spelling.

This piece of work could be anything: a story, a poem, a song. (But I prefer a story!)

And this isn't really a rule, but if you could make Sonny and Chad kiss…!

Anyways, I know that writing takes a long time, so you MUST have it in by November 1. (So you have about two months!)

If you do the challenge, put it up and your profile and review one of the chapters about it, and tell me the name. You DO NOT have to put "Response to XxSimplyAlicexX's Channy Contest", and you can enter a story all ready written and on your profile right now.

I will announce winners November 2 or 3.

There will be two first place winners, and you have a few options: You can either tell me your first name and your hair color, eye color, nothing specific though, and you can be in my next story! Or, you can choose a story and I'll read it thoroughly and review each chapter.

Second place winners get to choose a story and I'll read it and review each chapter.

FOUR PEOPLE WILL WIN! Thanks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

And thanks again for reading! I love you guys!

Love,

XxSimplyAlicexX


End file.
